trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Brian "Sky" Kaylen
Backstory Brian Kaylen was raised in a small household with his mother Ilene Kaylen, his disabled brother Francis Kaylen, and his father Jay Kaylen. Ilene was a nurse at a nearby hospital in Olivine City while Jay was an international merchant, taking goods to the far reaches of the earth. Unova,Hoenn,Kanto,Sinnoh, Tatsu and other unknown reaches of the Earth. Brian barely had any type of social life growing up. While his father was away he would be either stuck taking care of his brother or performing household chores around the house due to his mom's absence due to her late hours at work. The one thing that kept Brian company was his brother's Cynadquil. Cyndaquil would always help Brian cook up dinner by heating it with Ember, or would keep his brother company by making faces or just cuddling with him. Francis suffered from what we know as Polio. He was wheelchair bound for most of his life. Ilene constantly read different types of books, trying to find some type of cure for the disease in research of ages past, but no such luck as Pokemon was the prime focus of research back then, trying to understand them and how they work. Medical intelligence for humans was far from plenty. Ilene's late nights of research rendered her tired, as soon as she came home she went to sleep, waking up the next evening to go to work again, rinse and repeat almost everyday. Jay would be gone for one or two months at a time, overseas trading, however, when he did return he would spend every waking moment with his wife and kids. Ilene would take a week or so off, a well deserved break, however this only lightened the work load at the hospital, this did not hinder her research. Jay would play with the boys, along with his pal Pidgey and his son's Cynadquil. Jay would often put Francis on his shoulders, carrying him while they went on walks by the harbor, and even in the forest. Brian would follow them but while holding Cyndaquil in his arms while Pidgey perched on his shoulder. Brian had an odd relationship with the Pidgey. He would always understand exactly when it needed fed, when it wanted water. Periodically, before Francis was born, Jay would leave Pidgey with Brian so he could bond with Pokemon at an early age, as Jay had. Pidgey would allows perch himself on his shoulder. At the early age of 3, Brian was learning the basic responsibilities of a Pokemon trainer. He fed and cared for the Pidgey until his father returned from his overseas trading. When Brian turned the age of six his brother was born, Francis Lee Kaylen. The doctors had told Ilene and Jay that their child would never walk or crawl. This struck them as terrible news but Ilene and Jay loved there child no less, they coped with it the best they could. Brian took on even more responsibility after the birth of his brother. While Brian's mother worked at the hospital, Jay would be sailing around the ocean, trading with other regions. Brian did the cooking and the cleaning around the house all at the age of six and often played with his baby brother. He would roll his petite brother on the floor, toss him lighting in the air while making funny and playful noises, he already had a child of his own. He never understood his brother's illness until around the age of eight. Before this, Brian's parents just told them that his brother was sick and couldn't walk, he did not understand the impact of the illness at all on his brother's life, let alone the impact on his own mother's life. With his childish mind he thought that his brother would just up and get better, but this was far from the truth. One night at sea, a terrible storm struck near Olivine City as Jay would be pulling into port only a mile away. The lighting was furious in the skies, white flashes appeared and vaporized in an instant. Loud cracks of thunder shortly followed. Within a second, lightning struck the fuel tank of the small vessel. The crew of 28 men flew into a panic as the fuel tank ignited and explode within an instant. The ship quickly began to sink as a lone Pidgey flew from the sinking ship. No one knows what Jay thought or felt in this time, but one would bet he would be glad to see his healthy sons and his beautiful wife once again. That dream was now crushed. His last words to his wife where "Good bye, I love you,", now Ilene will never hear her husband's voice say the words she loved the most coming from his mouth,"Hello hunny," again. The very next morning, Ilene was worried as she awoke earlier then she usually does. The first thing she saw when she stepped out onto the porch was a small, shrivled but barely alive pidgey on the doorstep. The worst had come to her mind at this sight, she immediately took the Pidgey and dried it, laying it on the soft cushion on a couch. Shortly after, she broke into tears that would never stop flowing from her eyes, from this point on, she would never know happiness again. Brian found out about the death of his father soon after his mother stopped crying. He was devastated, he had finally understood the concept of death and that he would never see his loving father again. This shook him terribly as this eight year old was riddled with unfletching sadness. A memorial service was held for the 28 crew members and Jay more then a week later. Two years later, Brian now ten and his brother four, the responsibilites haven't changed for Brian, but they have for Ilene. Ilene has given up hope for finding a cure because deep down she knows there is no possibility of it. The straining hours studying medical history from the past didn't help, only wasted hours of her life for a pointless goal. This is how Ilene felt about the matter, just wasted time. Ilene had changed after her husband's death, shw now seems quite about all matters besides the welfare of Francis. Francis was the only thing that mattered in her life because she felt that Brian was responsibile enough to take care of himself. Now that Ilene had stopped studying and began to spend more time with the family. She spent every moment she could with Francis and his Cynadquil. She would sit on the floor and tell Francis stories about his father. He loved the stories because he was learning about the father he never met. Brian now had more free time since his mother was dealing with the crucial needs of his brother, Francis. He began to develop a habbit of taking Pidgey into the wild and playing with him, even training in the wild. Fighting various Weedle, Caterpies, Metapods and even Butterfree. This was the most fun he had ever had since his father had passed away. Life was getting back on track after two years of this routine until yet another turn for the worst. Another three years had passed, Ilene still played with Francis and began to pay less and less attention to Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil eventually began to feel neglected, eventually he would join Brian on his practice sessions in the woods two years before. After countless hours of training in the woods, Pidgey had evolved into Pidgeotoo and Cyndaquil had evolved into Qualava. Brian had given Pidgeotto the nick name of Jay, in memory of his loving father. By this time Brian is now thirteen and Francis is now seven. Francis was well developed by this time, he could now speak fluent English like that of his brother. Ilene was so proud of her son Francis. Tragedy struck once again in only five short years from the death of her husband, Jay. One evening while Brian was pushing Francis in his wheel chair around the peer, Francis looked and saw a prize booth as he pointed to it frantically, Brian looked and followed his finger to the booth. He proceeded to say that he would win that prize for his brother. He ran up to the booth and began to play, he had won a giant stuffed Togepi as he ran back to his brother, there was no one there. He frantically looked about and to see that there was no one there. Brian immediately ran to the end of the pier and to his horror, there was a floating wheel chair in the water. His first thoughts left his mind as instinct took over, he leaped into the water in an effort to try and find his brother, hoping he was alive. But the worst had come, his brother had drowned in the deep water of the Olivine City pier. The very moment he emerged from the water, his eyes where bloodshot red. Tears flowed from his face, no smile in sight. He made his way home with his head down, unable to find or recover his brother's body. He wondered what could have happened, and then it struck him. He remembered seeing a Wingull near the pier and it was a Pokemon that his brother had not heard of so Francis looked to the sky as he followed the Wingull, his head peered up into the endless deep blue sky, unaware of where he was going. He had fallen into the pier shortly after and had drowned. The sky. That was the only thing on his mind at that point. He looked into the sky. When Brian had told his mother what had happened, a sudden shock of sadness had surged through her body, causing her to passout. She woke up shortly after, completely and utterly devastated. She took two weeks vacation from work, not leaving her room. She felt unwavering despair. First her husband and now the prize of her eye, her son Francis. Ilene felt that she had no more reason to live and she took her own life, hanging herself from a hard fassened chandelier using her bed sheets. Sky discovered this almost a day after the event unfolded because Qualava had garnered his attention when he had returned from the forest with Jay. A thirteen year-old boy orphaned now. Brian was completely devastated when his mother had committed suicide, he had cried until no more tears could be shed. He had no idea how his lonely mother felt to have her happiness completely taken away from her. Her will to work seven years of her life to raise such a child, Francis never got to know his father or experience a full life. Jay, her husband, never got to say,"Hello hunny,", to his beloved wife ever again. Ilene finally concluded everything good in her life had been taken away, completely ignoring Brian, but she knew, deep down, that Brian could take care of himself without her. Ignoring the fact that he loved her far more then she had thought. After the burial ceremony of his mother, Jay finally decided that the only way he could live now was to become a travelling Pokemon trainer. Brian took on the name of "Sky" to remind him of his brother and his father. A torrent of lightning from the sky took his father away from him, Francis' innocent and wonderous gaze into the deep blue sky had taken him away from his brother. Sky had journeyed through the entirety of both Johto and Kanto, conquering every gym along the way with his evolved Pidgeot, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Tyranitar, Golduck. The span of this journey was three whole years. Evolving and training his Pokemon was a majority of the journey. Shortly after losing to Lance of the Kanto Elite Four, Sky had begun a new journey in the Hoenn region, however he had no intention of going after any badges in the Hoenn region, he just wanted to become stronger. He came across a wild Treeko as it joined his team shortly there after. He spent three years travelling around the Hoenn region and some of the Sinnoh region, he did not attempt to capture any Pokemon in the Sinnoh region because he felt his team was complete and he wanted to bond with his current Pokemon. In this span of another three years Treeko has evolved into a Sceptile. Sky's journey has brought him to the Tatsu region, he keeps the memory of his father alive in himself and in Jay. The memory of his brother is kept alive by his Typhlosion named Francis. New experiences await Sky in the Tatsu region and he looks forward to every minute. Personality Sky's experiences in life have brought about major responsibility. Sky tends to be happy when around Jay or Francis, around other people Sky kind of feels awkward but he loves to try and make new friends. Sky always looks forward to tomorrow, awaiting any new experiences that he could take in. The combination of responsibility and loyalty he has towards his Pokemon makes him an ideal trainer, or so others would think. Sky feels that he needs to further prove himself, become more like his father. At the mention of his deceased father, Sky will go into somewhat of a slump but remember the happy times he once had, and regain himself. Sky tries to stay upbeat and always trying to cheer his aquintances and friends up when they're down. If a comrade or friend has some sort of damage caused by a person or Pokemon, Sky will put his life on the line to help make things right. Attitudes Towards Other Things and People Sky loves to make friends with people even though he's not very good at it. He sort of has a gift to interact with Pokemon and see what they need that he tends to use very often with Jay and the rest of his team. Behaviours and Habits Sky was the responsible big brother type figure when his brother was still alive. Now that he's a trainer, he is more lax and likes to think about past times, mostly the good things about his brother, father, and mother then the bad. Appearance Sky wears a gold and blue hat and a bag that his father, Jay, had bought from a foreign land. He wears dark brown pants with blue twirled rope sown through the pockets and gray and red tennis shoes. His hair is brown and he tends to keep it combed and kept neat. His eyes are a dark brown, the same color as his hair. He is 146 lbs. and is 5'11" in height. Terms of Use Sky is a free to use character in any fiction. Link any work used with Sky to this Wiki Page. Category:Submitted characters